smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hefty, The Luckiest Smurf/Part 1
It is the day of Smurfette's wedding. Every Smurf was gathered around at the altar set up for the ceremony, with Papa Smurf as the presiding minister ready to marry her to her future husband. Among the Smurfs in the audience who were waiting for Smurfette to appear was Empath, who was sitting next to Tapper, who was very surprised to see that, instead of Empath, it was Hefty Smurf whom Smurfette was going to marry, as they saw him dressed in a sparkling tuxedo, anxiously waiting for his bride to come to the altar. Beside him was Handy, who was chosen as his best man, and Duncan McSmurf and Tuffy, who were his ushers. Then the wedding march played, and all the Smurfs and their guests turned to see Smurfette being brought to the altar by Brainy, who was her escort. Smurfette looked beautiful in her wedding gown, which made Empath feel just a little bit jealous. Following them was Flowerbell, who was the matron of honor, Laconia and Lilac, who were the bridesmaids, Sassette, who was the flower girl, and Snappy, who was the ringbearer. Hefty smiled as Smurfette now stood beside him and he lifted the veil to see her beautiful face smiling back at him with eyes of love. "My little Smurfs, as both your Papa Smurf and the leader of this village," Papa Smurf began, "it smurfs me great pleasure to smurf the long-awaited privilege of smurfing these two fine Smurfs together in the bonds of smurfy matrimony. As it was smurfed in the beginning, so shall it smurf by the decree of nature, that male and female shall be smurfed together as one so that they may be fruitful with the blessings of love and family. I know how eager the both of you are in wanting to smurf eternity with each other. However, if there is any Smurf who feels that these two should not be smurfed together in marriage, please smurf now or forever hold your smurf!" Every Smurf looked at each other and wondered if they should say anything to keep the couple from being married to each other, but in the end none of them said a word, not even Empath, who felt like he wanted to say something. "If there are no objections, then let us proceed," Papa Smurf said. "Hefty Smurf, do you take Smurfette to be your smurfully-wedded wife, to cherish, honor, and obey, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for better and for worse, to love her as long as you both shall smurf?" "Oh, yes, I do, Papa Smurf," Hefty said. "And Smurfette, do you take Hefty Smurf to be your smurfully-wedded husband, to cherish, honor, and obey, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for better and for worse, to love him as long as you both shall smurf?" "I do, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. Papa Smurf then called forth Snappy. He raised up the pillow which contained the rings that Smithy Smurf has forged for them. "These rings made of gold will show that the two of you are insmurfably bound to each other for all time. You will smurf your own vows and in turn smurf the ring on the other's finger." Hefty was the first to take the ring. "Smurfette, from the day I met you, I knew that we would smurf together for all time as Smurf and wife someday, and you have made me a better Smurf for it." He then placed the ring on Smurfette's finger. "With this ring, I vow that, from the smurfs of my own soul, to be the kind of Smurf that you want me to be, to smurf you everything that your heart desires no matter the cost, to make you the one and only Smurf that I will always love above all others." Smurfette took the second ring. "Hefty, from the moment I smurfed eyes on you, I smurfed as if my Prince Smurfing has come at last, that you are a brave and strong Smurf who would always smurf to my rescue and that you would never fail to protect me." She then placed the ring on Hefty's finger. "With this ring, I vow that, from everything that I smurf within me, I will be the Smurfette that you want me to be...to smurf you a home and a family that will always love you, and to have you as the one and only Smurf that I will always smurf above all others." "Then, by the powers smurfed in me by Mother Nature and Father Time, who smurf before us as witnesses, and by all the Smurfs who have smurfed throughout the ages, I shall pronounce that Hefty Smurf and Smurfette are now husband and wife," Papa Smurf said. "May this bond between them smurf for all time!" Every Smurf in the audience cheered wildly at the pronouncement, while Empath thrust his fist in the air to show his approval. "And now you may kiss the bride," Papa Smurf said to Hefty. Again the audience cheered and clapped their hands as they saw Hefty kiss Smurfette with a very passionate kiss. "This is just so beautiful, I can't stop crying," Weepy said. "I hate crying at weddings," Grouchy said. Every Smurf threw rice over the newlywed couple as they left the altar through the aisle, with Empath greeting them when the ceremony had ended. "So how does it feel to marry the Smurf of your dreams, Smurfette?" Empath asked. "Oh, I couldn't think of a better present that you could smurf me for Valentine's Day, Empath," Smurfette said. "I thank you for letting me smurf this." "So no hard feelings about this, right, Empath?" Hefty said. "You know that I was the first Smurf to ever smurf in love with her." "You don't need to explain yourself, Hefty," Empath said. "This smurf wants to make sure you and Smurfette will be happy together, and if that is the case, then this smurf will be happy as well." "You're such a perfect gentlesmurf, Empath," Smurfette said as she kissed Empath on the cheek. "Now let's smurf the cake and join the reception, shall we?" ----- At the end of the wedding reception, Empath and Smurfette both left the Imaginarium. "That was an interesting wedding we both attended, Smurfette," Empath said. "Oh, it was everything that I always wanted my real wedding to be...apart from the Smurf that I really want to marry someday," Smurfette said. "You mean you don't really want to marry Hefty now?" Empath asked. "Well, he's very brave and strong, I will smurf you that," Smurfette said. "But there's just something about the kiss that didn't smurf right." "What do you mean, Smurfette?" Empath asked. "It felt like I was kissing somebody...imaginary," Smurfette said before she laughed. "Well, you did imagine Hefty to be your bridegroom in that scenario, Smurfette," Empath said. "Would you rather have kissed Hefty in real life?" "After what we have smurfed together, Empath?" Smurfette said. "I don't know about that. It would make me feel like...well, like I was only after you for the kissing and such." "This smurf isn't holding you on a chain to this relationship that we have together, Smurfette," Empath said. "If you want to explore your feelings with your fellow Smurfs, then this smurf won't stand in your way of doing so." "You mean, you would still want me no matter how many other Smurfs I may have kissed the same way, Empath?" Smurfette asked. "This smurf knows that you won't give your maidenhood to any Smurf until after you're married," Empath said. "As long as you're faithful to your own personal vow of chastity, this smurf feels comfortable with whatever you may choose to do." "Well, with the exception of my ever marrying Papa Smurf, like that's going to happen in this lifetime or any other," Smurfette said with a knowing smile. Empath smiled as he nodded. "You are correct in that assessment, Smurfette." ----- Later on at Tapper's Tavern, every Smurf was present to give Smurfette their Valentine's Day gift which they have made specifically for her, which she received gladly, even if some of the presents looked like something she would never actually use or wear. Then Hefty came over to where Empath and Smurfette were sitting together. "So what have you two been smurfing together with each other on Valentine's Day?" Hefty asked. "Oh, we were just smurfing out a new Imaginarium fantasy setting together, Hefty," Smurfette answered. "It was something of a romantic adventure that Smurfette wanted to explore, Hefty," Empath added. "Hmmm, right, I shouldn't have bothered to ask," Hefty said. "Anyway, I wanted to make sure you smurfed your Valentine's Day present from me, Smurfette." "Oh, thanks, Hefty," Smurfette said as she received his gift. She opened the box and saw just what it was. "Hmmm...they look like bracelets...they feel soft but also a bit heavy..." "They're a pair of wrist weights and ankle weights, Smurfette," Hefty explained. "I had them smurfed just in case you wanted to smurf exercises or smurf me in a jogging run or something." "Well, that was very thoughtful of you, Hefty," Smurfette said. "I'm sure that I'll smurf of you whenever I wear them." "They're yours to smurf whatever you want, Smurfette...that is, of course, if Empath even approves of the gift," Hefty said. "Smurfette doesn't need this smurf's permission to do anything with whatever gift she receives from any Smurf, Hefty," Empath said. "If she wants to wear your wrist and ankle weights, that's her business. This smurf senses that you're trying to make this smurf feel jealous of you, and it isn't going to work." "So you don't care that I'm still thinking of maybe someday marrying Smurfette?" Hefty said. "If you're really that interested in her, you'd be smurfing me tooth and nail to prove yourself like any other Smurf here." "And risk injuring you to the point of death?" Empath said. "This smurf apologizes, but that's not how this smurf intends to compete with any Smurf for her heart." "Empath, can we smurf about something else here?" Smurfette suggested. "That's my problem with you, Empath...nobody can ever compete fairly with you for Smurfette because you are a freak who doesn't belong here," Hefty said. "Why don't you and that Polaris friend of yours smurf back to Psychelia where you truly belong together?" Empath sighed as he left the tavern, not wishing to get into an argument with Hefty. "Well, that was just great, Hefty," Smurfette said with some disgust. "Is that your idea of smurfing your love for me on Valentine's Day...to shame Empath for ever being what he is in front of me?" "Smurfette, I was just trying to...," Hefty began to explain when he watched Smurfette get up from the table and go outside to where she saw Empath. "Hefty is correct in his assessment, Smurfette," Empath said. "This smurf can never compete fairly with any Smurf for your heart because of what this smurf was born as." "That's not your fault, Empath," Smurfette said. "I know you're trying your best to smurf a normal life like the rest of us, even though you never feel like you're a normal Smurf." "But this smurf still gets judged for being a telepath, for having abilities that are greater than this smurf's fellow Smurfs...even for the way that this smurf talks to anybody," Empath said. "This smurf does admire Hefty, and this smurf wants to be just like him in certain aspects, but this smurf feels that he would never be happy as long as this smurf is still in his life." "That's something Hefty will have to deal with, Empath," Smurfette said. "I know you want him to be happy, but I don't think smurfing yourself in permanent exile is ever going to make him completely happy. Deep down I think he will miss you more than you will ever know." "Would you miss this smurf if there was the off-chance of this smurf ever having to return to Psychelia, Smurfette?" Empath asked. "I would smurf of you every single day that you're gone from the village, Empath," Smurfette said as she looked into his eyes. "I can't think of ever smurfing on if you're no longer in my life to smurf it." "This smurf doesn't want to ever smurf your life without any Smurf in it besides this smurf who still cares for you, Smurfette," Empath said as he looked into her eyes. And as the two of them kissed, an angelic cherub with white balding hair watched from the top of a Smurf house. It was Cupid, who on Valentine's Day goes out to spread love all over the world and to make true love blossom among all forms of creatures, that they would join together as couples who would someday marry and create families together. He shed a single tear as he watched the two Smurfs express their love for each other. "I would love to see the day when Smurfette finally marries the Smurf of her dreams," he said to himself. "This one does not mean to intrude upon your private observations," another voice broke in. Cupid turned and saw that it was a Smurf with flaming yellow hair and a golden suit that had just appeared out of nowhere. "And which Smurf may you be, and how is it that you're able to find me?" he asked. "The name is Traveler Smurf, and this one's duty as a time guardian is to oversee the history of the Smurfs from its beginning to its end, to make sure that events that happen within that history are not disrupted," the Smurf said. "May this one know what your intended purpose is?" "Well, I happen to be Cupid, a cherub whose job is to make people and creatures fall in love with each other," Cupid answered. "Right now, I am seeing whether either of the two Smurfs need my help in keeping their relationship going strong, and so far they seem content with what they have." "It is inevitable, according to the history that this one has observed, that Empath and Smurfette will marry each other and have children that will perpetuate the existence of the Smurfs," Traveler said. "But what if Smurfette should find some other Smurf more interesting to marry than Empath?" Cupid asked. "Will that not change the history that you have seen in your time travels?" "Smurfette has shown interest in one of her other fellow Smurfs, more notably Hefty Smurf, because of his strength and courage," Traveler said. "However, his other behaviors have proven themselves to be counterproductive to forming a romantic relationship that would develop into a marriage. As this one has noticed, one of Hefty's desires is for Empath to return to Psychelia and to never return to the Smurf Village." "I have seen Psychelia, and it is a place that my love arrows cannot penetrate," Cupid said. "I can't understand why someone like Hefty would desire Empath to return to such a heartless place unless Hefty is that cruel to Empath." "If Hefty is that desirous about marrying Smurfette someday, Cupid, it would be reasonable that he would do everything in his power to keep Empath from achieving the same goal," Traveler said. "I would not want to see the possibility of Hefty ever getting that kind of wish granted to him, Traveler," Cupid said. "I would like to see Hefty be happy with someone to love, but not at the expense of someone else's future." "Nevertheless, it is a possibility that is worth exploring," Traveler said. Smurf to Part 2 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Hefty The Luckiest Smurf chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles